The Wizard Partnership
by jearlesfan
Summary: The Russo Family has come upon new responsibility for the teenagers. They have come upon partners for their studies.
1. Chapter 1

The Partnership

Alex looked at the book of spells and laughed. She looked over at Harper, who was freezing under the pressure.

"Alex! Did you cast a spell to make it really, really cold in here?" Harper wrapped a blanket around her body to keep warmth.

Alex scratched her head, yawning. "Harper, you know me so well! But this spell was to annoy Justin so he can explode like a volcano. That will be so fun to watch."

Justin came running in, icicles forming on his nose. "Alex! I c-can't stand u-under pressure! Use the warmth spell. That should make the cold go away."

Alex shrugged. She flipped some pages in the book and found it. She tried the spell with her wand and the room was warm again.

Harper ran upstairs, screaming as she went.

Jerry came in, glaring at Alex. "Alex! Never mind. Wizard Class starts in 5 minutes. Be sure you have your wands and books." He walked over to a chalkboard and wrote down a spell. He illustrated realistic pictures then smiled proudly at his accomplishment.

The three teenagers sat down, waiting for Jerry to wrap it up.

Jerry turned around, grinning at each of the teens. "This week is going to be great! You guys are going back to Wiztech University. You're going to study tons of important subjects. As for Justin, he's on a roll. He will be working with a group of wizards on your schooling subject."

Justin grinned, looking over at Alex and Max.

Suddenly, the wizard door opened, showing a middle-aged wizard walk up to Jerry. He wore a grand robe with a wand concealed in his robe. He smiled pleasantly at the children.

Jerry shook his hand, introducing the wizard. "This is Tom Warner, a very famous wizard these days. He has apparently come here for some reason I am not aware of."

Tom smiled and gestured the teens to stand up. "Miss Alex Russo has completed her studies. She will now move up to Independent Study. But this time, she will be working with my son. Not alone."

Max scoffed, walking over to Tom. "What about me? I'm nearly done with my wizard studies, I think."

Tom looked away and gestured at the door. A group of 5 wizards came walking in, stopping at Justin's side. Then, a young teen about Alex's age walked to Alex's side.

Max sighed. "But that's not fair!"

Tom smiled at Max, pushing one wizard forward. "This is your new partner. You guys will be working on monsters and aliens, things of that nature."

Max grinned. They clapped each other on the back. "You are one awesome dude, Tom."

Tom raised his eyebrow. "Yes, dude. Well, I must be off. Please enjoy your partnership and I will be back in a month." He disappeared behind a cloud of smoke.

Jerry was about to burst into tears. "I'm so proud of you guys. Go on. Be free!"

Alex's partner grinned at her, dropping the books he was holding on the table. "I'm Andrew Warner, Tom's son. You must be Alex Russo."

Alex stood there staring at Andrew's handsome appearance. "Yeah, I'm her. So you're supposed to help me study?"

Andrew shook his head, laughing gently. "No, I'm your partner. We're supposed to work on a project together. The wizard council decided that partners should be helpful for wizards when they're done with their wizard studies."

Alex pointed at the couch, smiling brightly. "Come, sit. I want to hear more of our project together."

Andrew grinned again, placing his hands on hers. He slipped it back into his backpack, pulling out some heavy-looking books. "We have to study first."

Alex nodded, opening a book and staring at the teenager.

Justin smiled proudly at the group of wizards in front of him. "Hi, I'm Justin Russo. Let me see if I can remember your names. "He started with a young, short wizard. "Milo." He walked to a taller wizard. "Chik." He walked over to a experienced, silent young wizard. "Miles." He walked over to the last wizard. "Pikes."

Miles took out a frozen fish and slapped Justin with it. Justin fell down, slumping into unconsciousness.

Pike wrestled with Miles, throwing him to the ground. "Dude! That was our wizard trainer. Stop messing with him so we can get this over with."

The rest of the group spent the whole day arguing, leaving Justin in no control over the wizards.

Max looked at his partner, eying him suspiciously. "I'm Max. And you are?"

"I'm Michael. But let's focus on monsters and aliens, alright? Do you have the video game?"

Max nodded, taking it out. "Let's play."

Hope you guys liked the story. Please review it; I have more chapters coming up. Hope you enjoy it than the other ones I wrote.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of The Wizard Partnership finally comes out to this. Please review this story. I want to know how this story comes to be.**

Alex looked at her partner and smiled weirdly. "I'm Alex and you are?"

Andrew chuckled, setting the books on the couch. "I'm Andrew. I think we've done this introduction phase enough already. We really have to hit the books."

Alex opened a book then pretended to read the words in the book. "Reading is fun. And so is working with you."

Andrew took out two binders and gave one to Alex. "This is your homework inside this binder. You keep it with you everyday until you finish your independent study and move on to group study and so on."

Alex opened the binder and scoffed. "We could do this later, you know that, right? I mean, who wants to sit around and read such a boring binder?"

Andrew stared at Alex, confused. "You. Your dad set this up so you can have both things to make you a better person. A partner and a book."

Alex stood up and took out her wand. "Check this out. I'm going to use the transportation spell to go to Wizard World." She conjured a spell and in 5 seconds, they were there.

Andrew took out his wand and two burgers appeared in his hand. "One for you and one for me. Cool, huh?"

Alex took a giant bite out of it before responding. "This is good. You're so romantic."

The teenager grinned and found a guest waiting for them. "Justin? What are you doing here?

You're supposed to be with your group until you're done studying."

Justin scoffed, taking out his wand. "I know what you're trying to do, Warner. You're trying to make us all disappear so you can be with Alex alone."

Andrew grabbed a hold of Justin's shirt. "Listen, buddy, mess with me again and you'll never see the day you got your girlfriend back."

Justin gasped, ripping Andrew's grip of his shirt. "You have my girlfriend? I want her back, please!"

Andrew scoffed. "You know what? You're all losers! Except for Alex, of course. The vampire is mine and nobody's messing with my prize."

Alex gasped, walking over to get Andrew's attention. "So that's why you wanted me as your girlfriend? So you can use me again?"

The group stared at her in confusion.

Alex scoffed. "I've been rejected before. I should know."

Andrew muttered a spell and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Justin sighed, scratching his head with the wand and transported he and Alex to Andrew's home. Then the two wizards found something quite disturbing. Juliet, Justin's girlfriend, was suspended on a big coffin in the middle of the room, sleeping peacefully.

Andrew did not know that Alex and Justin were in his room. He opened the door and found them staring at the vampire. It was an awkward moment. Suddenly, Justin took out his wand and tried to bring Juliet out of the coffin. The coffin laid there, as did the vampire.

Andrew sighed, taking Justin and Alex's wand magically with his hands. "Doesn't work, dude. I had a strict rule declaring that if the wizard who chooses to take something out will pay by turning into a statue. You're lucky to be alive."

The vampire arose, finding it rather surprising to find her boyfriend standing there in shock. She stepped out of the coffin and smelled the wizard's odor.

Andrew smiled weakly. "This is Juliet, a very young vampire. I found her in the control of a mummy, which was surprisingly eating cookie dough ice cream. I used a spell to break the vampire out of the spell and here she is. The unfortunate mummy has went to prison, and will stay imprisoned."

Justin and Juliet hugged each other, both apologizing for something unknown.

Alex looked at Andrew and smiled. "Hey, maybe we learned something good out of this." She sat down on the couch.

Justin stopped the embrace, looking at Alex with disbelief. "We've recovered a living mummy. How can we learn anything from that, besides Andrew being the most horrible wizard in the wizard world." He turned to Andrew. "No offense."

Alex shook her head. "You've forgotten a very important lesson, Justin. Andrew here proved a lesson we shall not forget. He taught us never to fight or get jealous. Getting in fights lead to death and stuff. Anyway, it's like he taught us to think of others, other than yourself. You see? I learn more, so that makes me the awesomer wizard here."

A puff of smoke made the wizards cough. Jerry, Justin and Alex's father, smiled proudly. "Alex, you figured how to put the last piece of the puzzle in the puzzle."

Alex looked at her fingernails. "Huh. Oh, right. Yes, I did."

Jerry sighed. "I thought it would be Justin to figure this out, but you did a good job! As for Justin, he has a very tough time when Alex is getting a first-time boyfriend. That's not good. If not for the family, then for Alex."

Justin was about to burst into tears. "You think this wizard here is better than me because they learned a lesson? Gee, I never seem to realize that family is important than some stupid wizard competition."

Jerry shook his head, chuckling nervously. "No, Justin. What you just said was stupid. Wizard competitions are way important than a girl. You get the power and wisdom of the spells and you have intelligence."

The wizards spent the rest of the day welcoming Juliet back and returning her to her family. The wizard family learned a valuable lesson that. They think they did.


End file.
